Drowning in Emotion
by Soot
Summary: Dean/Jimmy. Dean and Jimmy have a conversation regarding Castiel.


Title: Drowning in Emotion

Summary: Dean/Jimmy. Dean and Jimmy have a conversation regarding Castiel.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Aren't my summaries just epic! They are the stuff legends are made out off!

...

Jimmy sat and watched Dean from across the room. He still felt worn out and tired even after all the weeks that he had not been a vessel to Castiel, but he had come to accept that it would take time for him to recover from the experience. He was also constantly hungry. No matter how much he ate he both never satisfied the feeling nor put on any weight. In fact he seemed to be loosing weight faster than he could eat to maintain what little he had. Sam had assured him that he would stop loosing weight soon before starting to explain a complicated biological process which went right over both Jimmy's and Dean's heads. Later when Jimmy complained his hips were sticking out Dean counted this by giving Jimmy a pie. Notably the one he was about to eat himself, but with Jimmy stood in the bathroom door with his trousers hung low, his shirt off and running his hands over protruding bones with a horrified and scared expression, he figured Jimmy needed the pie more than he did, if only to make him feel a little better.

A consequence with his body exterminating every calorie that he ate on sight was that he was constantly cold. He had no reserves to keep him warm. Dean was horrified to see how high the temperature of the shower was set after Jimmy had used it and forgot to set it to a lower temperature so the two brothers wouldn't know. He thought they worried about him enough and didn't want to add to the worry with a further problem. Dean was the one who found out, so when Dean reappeared from the bathroom and grabbed Jimmy trying to feel how cold he was, Jimmy was in such a state of shock he shouted out causing Sam to come barrelling through the motel door thinking there was a demon in the room that needed its butt kicking.

Jimmy smiled with the memories, thinking how lucky he was to fall in with the two brothers. He didn't want to think what would have become of him other wise – to many possibilities that he would have fallen into the hands of the demons, or worse.

Dean, over the far side of the motel room, huffed impatiently as what he was attempting to accomplish simply wasn't going his way. After a few more minutes he admitted defeat, silently of course, kicked the bed and pretended it didn't hurt before proceeded to sit down on the edge of his bed cradling his foot.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked though not really that concerned. He had been around Dean long enough to know that this sort of thing happened all to often.

"Yeah". Dean shrugged in a macho manly way. All appearance and Jimmy knew it - he still played along though. "You?"

"I'm just … tired I guess". Jimmy answered. "Hey, what do you think of Castiel – honestly".

"Honestly? The only angel I knew who wasn't a dick with wings". Dean replied with a smile. "There were many times though he'd fit that description perfectly - word for word". Dean glanced at Jimmy. "Why?"

"Guess I'm just curious". Jimmy shrugged. "Besides, I was his vessel. I'm pretty sure you associated Castiel with my face".

"You got that right. Although you have a greater perception of 'personal space'. Damn angel could never get that right. I was just waiting for him to come crashing in when I was taking care of some business. I would have had to kick his butt if he did that, angel or no angel. There have to be some boundaries man! And appearing in front of a man on the john has got to be one of them!"

"You liked Castiel?" Jimmy probed for more information whilst wrapping his arms around himself trying to keep warm, smiling at the mental image of Dean going ape at Castiel because he was on the toilet. It wasn't a hard image to conger up; Dean wrestling his trousers up with one had and trying to punch the angel with his another, the language so colourful and exotic it would not just make a nun blush, but faint.

"Yeah, course I did. Cas had character – in a I'm an angel of the lord but I don't know how to lie or keep my trap shut kind of way – but character none the less". Dean began to chuckle. "And for an angel who's been around for longer than I would care to think, he sure was naive. For ten minutes I could have sworn he had a crush on me".

"Castiel was in love with you?" Jimmy dropped the bomb shell.

"Don't lie man". Dean warned. "All those who play mind fuck with me end up dead".

"What would I get out of lying?" Jimmy asked. "Castiel back in my body? Yeah – there's an experience I'm just dying to have again".

"Okay man". Dean held his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't give yourself angina. Or worse, you could end up like Sammy".

"Sam's not that bad".

"You should see him when he doesn't approve of something". Dean shook his head. "Back to the original point, how would you know that Castiel was in love with me?"

"He told me". Jimmy replied.

"Hold on a minute! He told you but never thought to tell me?" Dean felt exasperated.

"Would you believe me if I said he was scared?"

"I now know why he never understood the concept of three steps back. And why the hell was he scared. He could smite me when ever he chose".

"You're the one who humanised him and led him into doubt, not me". Jimmy retorted, feeling that Castiel was being unduly attacked. "Besides, he was besotted with you".

"Yes, well I am handsome, charming, smart and an all round sex god". Jimmy chuckled at Dean's description of himself. "Yes, not just _a_ sex god, but _the_ sex god - and I shall smite all those who oppose my title".

"Don't forget arrogant, self centred and eat three times your body weight in pie daily". Jimmy pitched in his own two cent.

"I'll have you know I four times my weight in pie daily". Dean thrust four fingers into the air in comic exaggeration.

"And there the arrogance spills forth". Jimmy said running a hand threw his hair. "But then again you wouldn't be 'Dean Winchester, demon butt kicker extraordinaire' if you didn't have those qualities."

"Damn straight!" Dean nodded in triumph. "What brought all this up? There's something your not telling me." Dean approached Jimmy and Jimmy began to feel nervous.

"Like I said before, curious".

"Liar". Dean countered. Jimmy stood up figuring that at least he could match Dean's height.

"Okay, so Castiel was scared to tell me, but he would have found a way other than standing a whisker's width away from me, so spill, why didn't he tell me".

"He had reasons. Is it really our place to question?"

"Yes it is". Dean shot back and Jimmy suddenly felt cornered. "Come on Jimmy – spill!"

Jimmy, acting on pure instinct, crushed his lips against Dean's. Dean was stunned and Jimmy feared that Dean would reject him. Breaking the kiss, Jimmy swallowed hard as he stood back waiting for what he thought was inevitable, Dean to break his nose or bust his lip in anger. Instead though, Dean grabbed him roughly around the neck and dragged him in for another, deeper, more passionate kiss. Jimmy blinked several times in surprise before relaxing into it, allowing Dean to explore his mouth and send chills down his spine. Dean's tongue in his mouth felt better than he could ever have imagined it to be while the hunter's second arm snaked around his back and laid his palm flat against Jimmy's spine. Dean's fingers began to play with the small hairs on the back of Jimmy's neck causing Jimmy to whimper in response.

Breaking the kiss for air, Dean could see that Jimmy had got the first tint of colour in his cheeks since Castiel had left as well as having swollen lips and heavy breathing. He knew that Jimmy didn't have all the energy reserves in the world and understood that the kiss wouldn't be repeated for a while. Jimmy rested his head on his shoulder, his chest heaving as he fought to regain control his breathing.

"That was the reason?" Dean asked.

"That was the reason". Jimmy whispered against Dean's neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Jimmy's waist to steady him. "Castiel asked me if I loved you".

"And?" Dean asked wanting to hear Jimmy say it".

"I said yes. I said I loved you". Jimmy answered, his voice laced with self doubt.

Dean heard the doubt and, using a single hand, raised Jimmy's head up so he could see Jimmy's stunning blue eyes. "I love you too".

...

Jimmy sighed contently. Dean had his arm around his shoulders and Jimmy lent heavily against Dean, amazed at how well their bodies seemed to fit against one another. It didn't matter that Dean didn't do chic flicks, neither did Jimmy, and with Sam out and not due back for hours they took advantage of the time they had alone and sat on Dean's bed watching some awfully bad movies. Dean was snorting with laughter and Jimmy wasn't too sure if he was laughing at the movie or at Dean; both were pretty comical to watch. Dean's body heat was transferring to Jimmy and he began to feel the benefit as he started to feel warm. He knew that if he left Dean's side for what ever reason he would feel cold once more as he would have lost his source of heat, but he had no intention of moving. He had every intention of falling asleep in the hunters arms.

Jimmy felt his eyes become heavy and he closed them, inhaling Dean's scent deeply as he drifted off. A few minutes later Dean looked over at Jimmy wondering why he had fallen still to find he was fast asleep. Rolling his eyes in amusement, he removed his arm from around Jimmy's shoulders and laid Jimmy down and pulled the bed covers up over him. Jimmy was a light snorer and his face held an expression of peace and tranquillity as Dean buried him beneath the thin motel bed covers.

Dean stood back and watched him for a few minutes, noticing how Jimmy started to shake with the cold since he had removed himself from his side. Feeling guilty but knowing he couldn't go around in life with Jimmy in permanent hug mode, Dean crawled into bed beside him and kept him close. Pressing a small kiss to Jimmy's forehead, Dean closed his eyes and wondered if he would ever see Castiel again to thank him.

End.

A/N: I've got the idea that they were watching a movie called Abominable. Awful movie as well as comical. Good lord I only know one movie worse but I grew up on bad sci – fi so if you know me personally you will know I watch the afore mentioned movie all the time. Lol. That and Mosquito-man.


End file.
